


It's Not Always Black and White

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Passion, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: This is set in an alternate universe. Spike is her first vampire. Buffy learns not everything is black and white.





	It's Not Always Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** It's Not Always Black and White  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 233  
>  **Summary:** This is set in an alternate universe. Spike is her first vampire. Buffy learns not everything is black and white.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'Black and white' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

  
made by the incredibly talented 

His lips had barely grazed hers when she snapped her head back and pulled free from his arms.

“What’s wrong?”

Buffy shook her head in disbelief. “How can you ask me that?” Before he could say anything she continued, “You’re a vampire and I’m the _Slayer_.” She put extra emphasis on the last word just in case he’d missed it.

“So.” 

Her eyes widened. “Really? We’re supposed to be mortal enemies, Spike. I kill your kind and you are supposed to try and kill me. Not do....” She waved her hand between them. “This. Whatever this is.”

It was all he could do not to snort at the word try. If he had wanted her dead she would have been pushing up daisies a long time ago. “Buffy.” Her name rolled off his tongue sending shivers dancing down her spine. Things aren’t always as black and white as they seem.” He took a step closer and pulled her unresisting body back into his arms. “Do you want this?” His eyes searched hers for the answer. “Do you want me?”

As she stared into his eyes Buffy knew there was only one answer she could give. A breathless “Yes” left her lips.

That was all he needed to hear. With a harsh growl Spike crushed her body to his; his arms steel bands around her as his lips claimed hers in a fiery kiss.


End file.
